


Beatrice was dead.

by Mintyscribbles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, Murder, Not Beta Read, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyscribbles/pseuds/Mintyscribbles
Summary: Liz should be at school.
Relationships: Past Brian Johnson/Daniel Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Beatrice was dead.

**~~Beatrice~~** Brian **~~Walker-~~** Johnson was thinking about him again. He was a horrible abuser that **~~she~~** he tried to escape. **~~She~~** He ran **~~her~~** his slim fingers through **~~her~~** his **~~feminine~~** boyish, blonde hair in a futile attempt to cease **~~her~~** his rapidly darkening thoughts.

**_St-stop! It hurts, please don-_ ** _No. There was no need to worry, they was safe._

**~~Beatrice~~** Brian walked over to the window and reflected on **~~her~~** his surroundings. Daniel had always enjoyed McRouyn Bay with its serene, cerulean waters. It was a place that encouraged **~~her~~** his tendency to feel frightened. Another finger ran through.

**_I don’t want a child! Stop! I’m a man, you said you wouldn’t be angr-_ ** _NO. There was no reason to worry, they were safe._

There was a silhouette in the distance. **~~Beatrice~~** Brian gulped. _Breath quieter._ The shadow was gone. **~~She~~** He glanced at his own reflection. **~~Her~~** His short, messy hair was jutting out in all directions. With dainty fingers and doe-like eyes, **~~her~~** his ‘friends’ saw **~~her~~** him as a doormat, the puppet with cut strings. **~~She~~** He couldn’t function without the torture that they had tried so hard to escape. But not even **~~Beatrice~~** Brian, what with their pitiful luck could be prepared for what Daniel had in store today.

**_It hurts, Daniel it hurts! Make it sto-_ Deep breaths, ma’am. _I’m a male, just get rid of it, pleas-_ I’m sorry ma’am but your husband sai- _He’s not my husband, I don’t want a child!_** _NO. NO reason to worry, they were safe._

The rain pattered like hands on a glass table, driving **~~Beatrice~~** Brian mad. They grabbed an old axe that Daniel had stuck into the floor; **~~she~~** he held it in **~~her~~** his fingers.

_ Liz should be at school. _

Once again, **~~she~~** he saw the shadow of something, or rather someone this time. It was none other than wretched Daniel Walker.

As **~~Beatrice~~** Brian stepped outside and Daniel came closer, **~~she~~** he could see the furious glint in his eye. He glared with all the wrath of hell itself. He said, in a hushed but rage-filled tone, "Hello again Bea, it’s been awhile since my last stay. Let’s fix that."

 ** ~~Beatrice’s~~** Brian’s head snapped up, an irate expression plastered on their face. With thoughts and memories even more miserable and still clutching the bloody axe he replied, "Get off of my land, Walker." 

Daniel’s smile stretched into a lazy grin, but his eyes screamed dangerous things. They stared at each other with mixed feelings, like vultures to a carcass. The voice whispering in **~~Beatrice’s~~** Brian’s dark cesspool of a brain grew louder, growing almost unbearable.

_ Liz should be at school. _

Suddenly, Daniel lunged forward and tried to punch **~~Beatrice~~** Brian in the face. Quickly, **~~she~~** he grabbed the sharp axe and brought it down on his skull. Daniel's hands trembled and his eyes rolled up. He looked paler, his carmine blood splattering everywhere. He let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Daniel Walker was dead.

Brian Johnson went back inside and washed himself off as a guilty but free man.


End file.
